1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rod holders and more particularly pertains to a new fishing rod holder insert for holding fishing rods in a bucket, especially a five-gallon bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rod holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,520; U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,845; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,775; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,125; U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,065; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,532.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fishing rod holder insert. The inventive device includes spaced apart top and bottom plates with a plurality of elongate rods extending between the top and bottom plates to connect the top and bottom plates together. The top and bottom plates each have a plurality of spaced apart cutouts along the outer perimeter of the respective plate. Each of the cutouts of the top plate is associated with a cutout of the bottom plate. Each associated pair of cutouts of the top and bottom plates is aligned with one another.
In these respects, the fishing rod holder insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding fishing rods in a bucket, especially a five-gallon bucket.